


Pet

by lick_j



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was doodled after I finished reading ladyvader's fantastic <a href="http://ladyvader.livejournal.com/144038.html">Pet</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/gifts).



> This was doodled after I finished reading ladyvader's fantastic [Pet](http://ladyvader.livejournal.com/144038.html)

  



End file.
